Girl, Interrupted: 'Save Me,' She Whispered
by Shadows and Smoke
Summary: Jamie's time at Claymoore. What exactly did Lisa and Jamie's relationship hold? LisaJamie. Femslash in future. You were warned. A Girl, Interrupted story. Enjoy!
1. 1 Jamie

**a/n: There is hardly any Girl Interrupted fanfics, so I don't know how this will go. But the basic summery is this story tells of Jamie's time at Claymoore. Enjoy and review please!**

I don't want to talk to them. Honestly, I don't want to see them, don't want to smell their rancid breath and unwashed bodies, don't want to hear their meaningless talk of cards or shrill laughter. I don't want to be here.

I'm not crazy. I don't belong at Claymoore.

I grip my thighs and dig my nails as hard into them as I can. But they have cut my nails, so all I feel is the hard pressure of my fingertips. I give up, simply clenching my eyes shut and grinding my teeth. Slump further down on the overstuffed couch. Not here, not here, not here...

"So, what's _your_ name?"

I open one eye. Oh, god. Her face has melted. Ew. Bile rises in my throat. Her sweet smile makes it all that disfiguring. I edge away from her, eyes wide open now. Would the nurses come if one of these ... _people_ attacked me?

The others lean over too. Oh lord, why am I here? I am not like these girls. One is cradling a toy doll. A toy doll! She is older then me. I am not crazy. I don't belong here. I don't, I do not.

"She must be dumb," The skeleton one says dismissively, tossing her head. I curled my lip, anger building.

"I talk when I feel like it," I snarl, standing up and bunching my fists. Someone snorts. I turn wildly, trying to find the source. And there she is. I hadn't noticed her before, she was sitting in the shadows. But now she leans forward, golden hair glittering in the afternoon sun. She doesn't look like she had slept in days. Smoke curls from her lips.

Now she stands. I hate her. Her with her oversized jeans and tight yellow t-shirt. And a lazy, patronizing smirk.

"Gonna fight me, tiger?" She drawls, jerking her head towards my fists. I glower in response. I want to fight. I shouldn't be here, I want to fight my way out. But this girl is a head taller then me and looks stronger.

I turn away. I bet I could take the anorexic one though...

"You're scaring her, Lisa," the burnt one says. My hands ball once more. I am never scared. I swing back around, jutting out my chin. She lets out a bark of laughter.

"Naw," She coos, moving slowly towards me. She takes another drag on her cigarette, smirking behind the smoke. I bare my teeth. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Shut up," I say. I can feel it. Feel it coming up, like the bile. Her eyes glitter. She moves her lips in a horrible imitation of a smile. Again she steps towards me, flicking the cigarette into a nearby ashtray.

"Did mean old Lisa upset you?" She asks, pausing between each word. Her arm snakes up and curls over my shoulder.

I shove her, as hard as I could. She falls to the ground like a stone, but tugs me down with her. Suddenly, I can't move. She has rolled over, pinning me to the ground. I don't scream. I don't yell. She lies on top of me, and I can feel every single curve and jut of her body. Her hands twist around my wrists, pulling us closer. I buck as hard as I can, but she is strong as a man. The other girls surround us, barking and catcalling. She lowers her head, and I was struck with her beauty. Her pale blue eyes stare into mine, full lips parted slightly, out of breath. She comes closer, and for a single second I think she will kiss me. But she keeps going. Her teeth fasten onto my jaw and she bites down, causing me to jerk and gasp. Tears spring to my eyes. It hurts like hell, and I could have sworn I felt her teeth connect with bone.

Then she was gone. I roll up to find her being dragged off by a male attendant. Valerie is yelling at her, but she isn't listening. She's watching me.

"Is that how you fight, Jamie? That how you fight off Mr Colarad?" She yells back to me. I stand up and watch them take her away, up the stairs and out of sight. A nurse comes to me and wipes the blood trickiling down my neck from her bite. I continue to watch the staircase, long after the other girls have sat down again to play cards once more.

How did she know about Ben?

I didn't even tell them my name.


	2. 2 Lisa

**a/n: Next chapter. God, I love Lisa. This one was quite fun to write.**

**Thanks to Nicola, my reviewer. Hope you liki this one as much as the first. X x**

**enjoys.**

So. That was fun.

Her eyes are huge. She looks like a little china doll. I didn't think curls like that actually existed. Must be a bitch to brush. She could blow Janice away with those eyelashes – they are l-o-n-g. And what the hell was she weaing? Something out of a fairytale. Pink.

These people don't think I plan. But I do. Every action has been thought out before done. It has to be. Keeps the place alive, everyone watching. I'm much more interesting then the God Box most of them are glued to. I didn't see any eyes on 'I Love Lucy' when I jumped her. They love stuff like that. I take it as my unoffical job around here to bring these people some entertainment.

She didn't scream though, which struck me as odd. She comes across as shrieks for warden if you look at her type. But obviously not. She didn't make a sound, even when I sunk my teeth into her. A brooding type, perhaps. Comes across as pathetic but is really tough as... me.

I love the dignifed ones. So georgous when giving head.

Her face when I dropped the Colarad line... its things like this I live for, honestly. Eyes round, mouth opens in a perfect 'o' shape.

She won't know what hit her once I'm done.

I get off lightly. No solitary, just a long session with Melvin. Yes, I'll keep my hands to myself. No, I don't know why I did it. Yes, that's probably it. I'm jealous of her. Yes, there are other ways to control my jealousy. No, I won't do it again. Changing situation, same answers. It works every time.

Into the sitting room. Television on again. And look who it is – my new best friend.

I sit down next to her, noting (with mild pride) the tiny cuts my teeth made in her full cheeks. I expect no eye contact, shifting away, walking off. Instead, she turns to me with unmasked fury. I allow my mouth to curl into a smirk, and pull out my cigerettes from my pocket. I do love an encore.

"Want one?" I say as sweetly as I can manage, offering her the packet.

Jamie's eyes do not flicker from mine. "How do you know about Ben Colarad?" She demands, sitting perfectly still.

I light one, carefully drawing in a breath of smoke and blowing it out in careful rings. They frame her perfect face. My china doll. I take another drag. And another, without breaking eye contact.

Her hand twitches in her lap. Nose scrunches from the smoke. "Well?" She finally hisses, unable to contain it.

"Baby," I sigh, tossing my arm across the back of the couch and leaning closer, "What I know about you could fill several small books." Or a very large folder, but I keep that thought to myself.

Her forhead creases, and she draws her perfectly plucked eyebrows together. She leans back, away from me. Uncomfortable. I inch closer.

"How old am I, then?" She finally demands, watching my smoke rings.

"Sixteen." I answer without hesitation.

"And who is Ben Colarad?"

"Your _boyfriend_."

Her lips curl up in a triumphant smile. "Wrong."

"Yeah, I know. He was your foster dad. I didn't want to freak you out."

She jerks her shoulder, about to rise. I lean back, pulling out another cigerette and watch her.

Like all of them, she turns back. "And how do _you_ know all this?" She asks, pretend confidence plastered across her face.

I lean forward slowly. No one is left. Past everyone's bedtime. But she waited up for me. I slowly run my hand through her golden curls, pulling her ever so slightly closer. Her eyes are wide, fixed on mine.

She's addicted now.

"I know more about you then you do." I whisper in her ear. I slowly masage her scalp.

"But _how _do you know?" She whispers back, frozen beneath me.

I skip a beat. "Because I run the place. I know everything here."

Her eyes search mine. "You've read the.. the paperwork." She murmers.

I let go so of her suddenly she jerks back, shocked. Slowly clap my hands together, give her a grin. "Well done, sweet pea.."

I get up now, make my way slowly back to my room, where I will lie awake until the morning. I never sleep.

This, you see, is why I need entertainment during the night.

I know she'll follow. Sure enough, there is a tug at my elbow.

"Can you show me them?" She asks quietly, hand resting on my arm.

I smile back. She has no hope in hell.


End file.
